Emma-Ash Relationship
Emma Gilbert and Ash's relationship is the one of the relationships in the H2O series. This relationship occurred only in the second season due to Ash's introduction in the second season and his and Emma's disappearance from the third season. Season 2 Riding for a Fall Emma is forced to take Elliot for horse-riding lessons. They meet the instructor, Ash. Emma is confused because Ash is too young. Emma lies that she's a good horse-rider so he doesn't find out she only learned riding on a pony. When Ash's horse, Rebel, throws Emma to the feeding trough full of water, Emma hides in a room full of hay. Ash is about to enter, but Emma tells him not to, still keeping her secret safe. Emma gets jealous because Ash rides better on a horse than her and treats her like a beginner. Later, when Ash asks Emma to take Rebel out to graze, she accidentally lets Rebel eat the poisoned weeds, causing the horse to be very ill. Emma realizes what she had done and uses her snow powers to heal Rebel. Ash is happy to see Rebel very well and asks Emma how she cured him, but she says that it was "just a little magic". Get Off My Tail Emma is reunited with Ash and is disappointed to find out that he has been chosen to be JuiceNet Café's new supervisor. Emma is also disappointed with Ash adding changes to the cafe, such as the new uniforms with ugly caps, the juice "Banana Beatbox" dropped, the fruit and dairy put on the different sides of the chill room and the basketball. Ash then accuses Emma for putting the dairy next to the fruit and fires her. After realizing that Amber is the cause of the problem and the cafe will fall apart without Emma, Ash rehires her and promises to cancel some of the the changes. At the end of the episode, Ash invites Emma for the movies. Irresistible Emma has seemed to not be jealous of Ash anymore in this episode. When the girls get a crush on Nate due to him spraying himself in Ambergris stinking perfume, Ash is convinced that Emma has forgot about him. At the end of the episode, Emma apologizes to Ash. Ash asks her that is there something which he doesn't know and, to keep her secret, Emma says no. Double Trouble Moonstruck Emma refuses to go out with Ash because the full moon is approaching and the girls have to prepare at her house. Emma refuses to tell Ash about her secret. Cleo and Rikki encourage Ash to be bold, but unknowingly let him come to Emma's house with the romantic dinner in the night of the full moon. Emma is shocked to find Ash in her house and tries to make him leave, but keeps him inside because of the full moon. Emma and Ash talk about secrets. Affected by the full moon's powers, Cleo and Rikki lead Emma to the bathroom and throw her to the bathtub full of water. Cleo opens the window and Emma is affected by the moon too. The girls are about to let Ash enter to the bathroom to expose their secret, but Lewis comes to the rescue. The next day Emma tells Ash that she really likes him and they kiss. The Heat is On The Gracie Code, Part 2 Ash wants to take Emma for swimming, but she refuses because she can't tell him that she's a mermaid. Ash is convinced that Emma has a fear of water. Emma has no choice but to come to the beach with Ash. Emma is forced to reveal her secret. When she is about to enter to the water, she notices some people and is unable to show Ash her secret. Unfathomable Charlotte attacks the girls with her wind powers. Ash comes and sees this, causing Charlotte to stop. Ash is confused and upset at Emma for keeping secrets from him. Ash comes to Emma's house (again at the night of the full moon) and demands an explanation from her about the secrets. After Charlotte nearly exposed the girls' secret with attacking Emma's house, Ash tells her that he'll break up with her if she won't tell him the truth. After Charlotte lost her powers, Emma decides to tell Ash about her secret. Before she jumps to water, she kisses Ash on the cheek. Emma shows Ash that she's a mermaid and he says that it's cool. Category:Love Couples Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2